An evaluation of anti-idiotypic suppressor T cells induced by idiotype bearing, I-J ion T suppressor factors (TsF) will be done in terms of H-2 restriction between te anti-idiotypic Ts and its target. The target cell will also be phenotypically and functionally characterized, since it appears to be an idiotype bearing T cell subset present in the immune cell population.